


Skeleton Family Moments

by bluetomboy24



Series: Skeleton Family Moments [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Sans, Family, Female Frisk, Fluff, Sans is Frisk's dad, Uncle Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetomboy24/pseuds/bluetomboy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of stupid moments with Daddy Sans, Uncle Pappy, and Frisk.<br/>Pure Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad! Dad! Dad!” Frisk ran down the stairs calling the skeleton. 

“sup buddy?” Sans said nonchalantly turning around to the stairs as he turned Frisk tripped over her blanket and started to scream as she was about to hit face first into the next step. “whoa!” Sans gripped her with his magic and pulled her towards him and away from face planting into the step. “gotta be more careful there kiddo.”

“Sorry.” She said as Sans pulled her into his arms.

“so whats up?”

“I was wondering where uncle Pappy was? He always wakes us up to have breakfast?”

“sorry kid, pap had to go out earlier then usual and he decided he'd let you sleep.” 

“Awww, he said he'd make pancakes this morning.” She looked down and swung her tiny feet.

“come on kid, how about we go to new grillby’s.” Sans smiled and put the kid down. “go get dressed then we'll go.” He told her and she nodded. A few minutes later she came back. “ready?”

“Yup.” She said. Sans however, could tell she was still upset, Sans knew whenever something was up with her.

“awe come on kid, pap will catch up with us as soon as he gets a chance.” Sans reassured her and ruffled her hair. He then took her hand and they started to walk down the street together. They arrived at New Grillby’s soon enough. Sans held the door open and Frisk’s eyes lit up.

“Surprise!” Everyone shouted. “Happy Birthday Frisk!” They smiled. Frisk entered the restaurant and smiled. The place was decorated with balloons and streamers. There was also a big banner across the restaurant near the bar that said “Happy Birthday Frisk!”

“Oh my gosh!” Frisk looked around the room, surrounded by her friends. “H-How did you guys know today was-”

“we got our ways.” Sans shrugged, he lightly pushed the girl forward more.

“Happy Birthday, my child.” Torial smiled, her arms wide open. Frisk didn't wait a single second before running into her arms. Torial lifted her up and spun her around.

“HUMAN!” Papyrus’ booming voice called. “I HOPE YOU WERE NOT TOO DISAPPOINTED THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DID NOT WAKE YOU THIS MORNING!” He said and proudly pointed to himself. “HOWEVER, I HAD TO COME EARLY AND PREPARE FOR MY COOL PALS BIRTHDAY PARTY.”

“Hee hee, its ok Pap i forgive you!” She giggled and leaned over from Torials arms and gave pap a kiss on the cheek. 

“Happy birthday punk!” Undyne said coming up and giving Frisk a noogie while she was still in Torials arms. She stopped as soon as she realized the glare the queen was giving her. 

The rest of the underground all said happy birthday to their favorite human. Everyone split up and sat at different tables. At Frisks table was herself, Torial, Sans, and Papyrus. All the people she lived with. Granted she lived with them all at different houses, having a room at each of the them. Torial was always like a mom, ever since Frisk fell into the underground. Sans became like a father figure. He called her his kid one day and ever since then she's called him dad, to which he had no objections too. Ever since then Sans has had his fair share of dad jokes and dad puns. Then in turn Papyrus was like an uncle. Or as she told the kids at school, her “Cool uncle who makes tons of spaghetti!”  
~~~~~  
After the party Frisk walked back to the house one hand in each of the skeletons hands as they swung her back and forth. In their other hands they both held sacks with all of Frisks presents.

“hope you had a good party squirt.” Sans smiled.

“Are you kidding? That was the best birthday i've ever had!”

The group walked into the house and put Frisks presents in her room. Once alone Frisk changed into the skeleton onesie she was given. “Tada!” she burst out of her room arms up in a “V” formation.

“YOU LOOK WONDERFUL HUMAN!” Papyrus looked at her.

“now you're really one of us kiddo.” Sans smiled. Frisk giggled and jumped onto the couch between the two. “why don't we watch one of the movies you got for your birthday?” he suggested Frisk nodded and ran back upstairs to find a movie. She looked back and forth between two movies “Frozen” or “The Nightmare Before Christmas”. She had already seen the nightmare before Christmas, and knew that a lot of kids her age were obsessed with the frozen movie, but ultimately decided to watch the one with skeletons, knowing the two had never seen it before and that Papyrus would love it. She ran back downstairs with her blue blanket and the DVD in hand. She went to the TV and put the DVD in. 

“SO, WHAT ARE WE WATCHING HUMAN?”

“The Nightmare Before Christmas!” 

“WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO WATCH A SCARY MOVIE?”

“It's not scary uncle Pappy, i promise.” She said and sat back down.

By the time the movie was over Papyrus was sniffling and Frisk had fallen asleep on Sans who had his arm around his little girl. 

“NEXT YEAR FOR HALLOWEEN I SHALL BE JACK SKELLINGTON AND NAPSTABLOOK SHALL BE ZERO.” Papyrus announced.

“shoosh bro, the kids sleeping.” Sans said and ran his arm up and down frisks arm.

“OH, SORRY.” He whisper yelled.

Sans then picked her up and began to carry her to her room upstairs. He laid her down softly in her bed and put the covers up to her neck. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to her forehead in the equivalent of a kiss. As he closed the door he could almost swear he heard her say. “Good night, Daddy.”  
~~~~~  
Frisk woke up with a smile on her face, thinking about the dream she just had. Where she relived the moment she had first called Sans dad. It was a slip up but Sans just ruffled her hair and pulled her closer calling her his daughter. At the time she got nervous when she accidentally said dad. As it left her mouth that day she instantly regretted it. Thinking back on it now though Frisk didn't regret it, it was something that ultimately had brought the two closer together. Although Torial was also like parental figure to her she mostly spent her time with the skeletons. Usually the king and queen would be off somewhere taking care of business, or something. 

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN!” Papyrus burst into her room. “I HOPE YOU ARE READY BECAUSE I MADE PANCAKES THIS MORNING.”

“Morning uncle Pappy.” Frisk sat up and stretched.

“COME DOWNSTAIRS WHENEVER YOU ARE READY.” Frisk smiled at him as he left the room wearing his “kiss the (cool) cook” apron. 

Frisk came downstairs and saw Undyne yelling at Papyrus about how they had to go train. He apologized to her then left to go train. Frisk walked over to the kitchen and saw Sans eating some of the pancakes.

“im so glad that paps gotten better at cooking.” he smiled.

“Me too.” she said and got a plate and some food. “Hey dad, i got a question.”

“shoot.”

“When i accidentally called you dad that one time...well...I mean do you ever regret becoming my dad?”

“absolutely not. i wouldn't trade what we got for anything. what even brought this up kiddo?”

“I had a dream about it. I didn't think you did, but i was kinda curious.”

“heh, well you got nothing to worry about.”

“...Hey dad, i got another question… Torial asked you to protect me in the underground, but you never did anything but play pranks on me…but was it you when i flew over Paps big bone when i fought him?”

“heh, i did a lot for you down there kid, and yeah that was one of um.”

“Can you tell me?”

“eh why not.” he shrugged. Frisk sat on the edge of her seat waiting. “well i did do that thing with Papyrus for you. i also grabbed you out of the air when Undyne cut the bridge and you started to fall.”

“You did?”

“yeah, what you thought it was just convenient that you landed on a patch of flowers? nah kid, i put you there. then during your fight with undyne i pretended to sleep, not only that but it was at a post i wasn't suppose to be at. i knew she would stop to yell at me, giving you some time to get away. then when you fought mettaton i was with al not long before. I loosened a few screws and unplugged a few wires. that's why his battery ran out when it did.”

“And why his arms and legs fell off.”

“yeah, and every time he had you on one of his showed i teleported not too far away. i was always there kid, behind the scenes keeping an eye out for you.” he winked.

“Thank you daddy.” She said and got up and hugged him.

“your welcome frisk. i love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Tooth Fairy

Frisk stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Although her one tooth right in the front had been hurting all day, as she ran the toothbrush over it it hurt even more. She rubbed it again. Then again. On the last try it came out! Frisk stared at the tooth in her hand and smiled. She put down her brush and ran downstairs.

“Uncle Pappy! Uncle Pappy! Look!” She held up the tooth and smiled.

“AH! TINY HUMAN, YOU'RE FALLING APART! ISN'T THAT RED STUFF SUPPOSE TO STAY INSIDE YOU!” He yelled. Frisk felt the area where the tooth came out and when she pulled her hand away she saw blood. “QUICK WE MUST REPAIR YOU BEFORE SANS COMES BACK!” He stated taking the tooth and trying to shove it back into her mouth.

“what before i come back?” Sans questioned as he entered the house.

“SANS! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK SO EARLY?” Papyrus asked while hiding his niece behind him.

“pap, where's frisk?”

“UM...WELL.” He started but Sans was already behind him looking at Frisk.

“Hi dad.” She smiled semi awkwardly.

“oh my god! why are you bleeding!” He yelled and grabbed her shoulders. 

“SHE'S FALLING APART SANS!”

“N-No, guys im fine humans lose their baby teeth all the time!”

“WHAT!”

“this...is normal for humans?”

“Yeah.”

Sans gave a sigh of relief. He walked to the nearest tissue box and started to wipe the blood off her face. “kid, dont scare me like that again.”  
~~~~~  
“SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THERE'S A FAIRY THAT GIVES HUMAN CHILDREN MONEY FOR THEIR OLD BLOODY TEETH?” Papyrus re-explained it.

“Yeah. Kids leave their teeth under their pillow and the next morning the tooth is gone and money's there.”

“WOWWIE! SANS ARE YOU HEARING THIS!”

“yeah bro, sounds pretty awesome.”

“THIS TOOTH FAIRY SOUNDS AMAZING.” Frisk laughed at how happy Papyrus was about the tooth fairy. 

“heh, yeah it does. come on kiddo it's time for bed.”

“Can i stay up a little longer? Please?”

“sorry kid, but the answer is no. you stayed up late last night.”

“Aw ok.” she sighed. Sans took her hand and started to lead her upstairs.

“hey pap, you coming?”

“NO. I ACTUALLY HAVE SOME BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO TONIGHT.”

“oh, ok. go say goodnight then frisk.” he said she ran back over to Papyrus and he lifted her up and swung her around. 

“GOOD NIGHT FRISK. HAVE SWEET DREAMS.”

“You too pappy.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.

“i wonder what he has to do.” Sans questioned as he entered Frisks room with her. 

“Me too. By the way, where did you go?”

“huh?”

“You just came back from somewhere. Where was it?”

“oh, that. don't worry about it kiddo.”

“But-”

“the only butt their should be is yours in the bed.” he joked.

“Fine, fine, fine.” She jumped into bed and grabbed her stuffed animal. 

“alright what story do ya’ want tonight.”

“You pick.”

“alright how about this one.”  
~~~~~  
Later that night Sans peeked into his daughter's room to check to make sure she was asleep. Part of him wished the tooth fairy was something the kid made up as a prank on him and Pap. That was his initial thought at least, but when he looked it up he found out that the tooth fairy was something a lot of kids believed in. Damn, humans told their kids some weird stuff. I mean come on, the tooth fairy! It seems almost like a reverse robbery. Instead of having your money stolen you get money instead. Still he would have been so proud if it was a prank. Then again he was always proud of her. Come on, how could you not be proud of Frisk. She saved everyone in the underground.

As he peeked in he saw her chest rising and falling slowly, humans breathing patterns always seemed so relaxing. Little noises were coming from her in her sleep. She held onto her teddy bear that was dressed like a skeleton thanks to Torial. Now she matched the bear as she slept in her Skeleton onesie. As Sans entered the room the nightlight provided enough light for him to be able to maneuver his way around the toys on the floor. He made a mental note to tell Frisk to clean her room. As he got to her bed he checked under the pillow and found the tooth. He put the small thing in his pocket while he opened up his wallet.

“SANS?” A voice whispered. In the doorway stood Papyrus, only he was dressed as a fairy. It took every fiber of Sans being not to laugh. Pap was wearing Frisks old dusty tootoo, a pair of wings, a tiara, and a wand. Sans was sure Pap had looked even more ridiculous however this was all the short skeleton could see in the dark. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SANS?”

“c-could ask you the same thing bro.” Sans snorted out in a whisper.

“I'M THE TOOTH FAIRY OF COURSE.”

“is that the business you had to take care of earlier?”

“YES, AS A MATTER OF FACT IT IS. SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

“well, i guess i'm the tooth fairy too.”

“BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN DRESSED THE PART.”

“here i got the tooth, you wanna put the money under her pillow?”

“FINE, SEEING AS HOW YOU’VE ALREADY DONE HALF MY JOB.” Papyrus took the wallet from Sans and put a dollar under her pillow. The two then quietly made their way out of the room and shut the door. 

“i gotta say pap i'm kinda surprised, you seemed really excited about the tooth fairy.”

“WELL OF COURSE, I HAD TO PLAY THE PART. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALSO A GREAT ACTOR. BESIDES IF THEIR REALLY WAS SOME MAGICAL FAIRY THEN SURELY MONSTERS WOULD HAVE HAD THE SAME TRADITIONS. IM SURE THE TOOTH FAIRY WOULDN'T LEAVE THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND OUT.” 

“heh, you're right. you're so smart pap.”


	3. Muffets Bakery

After everyone had gotten to the surface Muffet had opened a bakery that Frisk stopped at regularly on her way home from school.

“Hiya Muffet!”

“Oh, hello dearie~! Hows my favorite customer!”

“I'm fine.”

“Where's your father?”

“He’s back at school with mom helping with something, and uncle Pappy is out on a training trip with Undyne.”

“Oh, well if you want i can have my pet walk you home?” Muffet asked and offered Frisk a cup of tea. Her pet came out of a doorway and Frisk was thankful that she never had to fight that thing.

“Its ok.”

“Oh please dear. As i've told you, we’re in your debt. Down in the underground you were one of the only ones who paid 9999G for my sweets. Thanks to you i was able to open up this bakery, my pride and joy. If there's anything i can do for you just say the word.”

“thanks muffet but that won't be necessary.” A voice said as the bell rang, signifying there was a customer.

“Dad!”

“hey frisk, hey muffet.”

“Hello Sans.”

“Hey dad can i buy some sweets with my money from the tooth fairy?” 

“sure kid it's your money, you can buy whatever you want.”

“Ok. Hey, Muffet do you have change of a hundred?” She asked innocently. Sans suddenly paled and his eyes went black as he stared into space. 

“I believe I do, what would you like dear?” Frisk walked over to the display with Muffet as Sans pulled out his wallet. He had at least 15 singles, two fives, and a ten. Of course Pap would take the hundred. 

“damnit pap.” He whispered, then went over to his daughter who was being handed a donut. “uh, wow muffet your prices really dropped once you got to the surface.”

“Well yes. Believe me i didn't want to, but things are different up here I suppose.” She told him bitterly and gave Frisk her change.

“ready kiddo?”

“Yup!” Frisk smiled and Sans used his magic to lift the girl onto his shoulders. As the two walked out of the bakery.

“so what do you want tonight kid? hot dogs? grillbys? what?”

“We can go to grillbys.”

“alright.” After stopping at home the two went to the restaurant. Frisk headed to their normal seat at the bar but was pulled back by her father's hand. “let’s eat at a booth today, alright?” He explained. Frisk nodded but wondered what was going on. Dad never wanted to sit anywhere but the bar. “hey grillby! can we get some chocolate milk and ketchup over here?” He yelled to the bartender.

“So whats going on?”

“well i wanted to talk to you about a few things kiddo. want the good talk or the bad one first?”

“Um, let's get the bad one out of the way.”

“your teacher called me and tori in today. said you were having a bullying problem.”

“Um…” The girl nervously scratched the back of her head.

“what are they doing?”

“...”

“frisk we can’t help you if you don’t tell us. they also said they’ve seen the kids follow you to muffets?”

“They don't follow me inside. They usually wait until i come out.”

“kid why weren't you telling anyone?”

“All they’re doing is calling me names, it's not like their physically hurting me. I've been through the entire underground Dad. I think i can handle some bullies.” She smiled to him. Damn he loved this kid, but he couldn't put enough stress on how much it bothered him that people were picking on his little girl. He knew she could handle herself, he knew that better than anyone, but she shouldn't have to. She never should have had to make the decisions she was faced with in the underground. She never should have had to deal with any of that. He promised himself that once she became his daughter she wouldn't have to make anymore decisions like that. That he would protect her no matter what. That once she became his daughter she could be a kid, carefree and happy.

“but that's what they're gonna do next frisk. start to physically hurt you. i'm not going to let that happen.”

“I can take care of it dad.”

“but you shouldn't have to. they never should have started in the first place.” Frisk looked down in her lap as the drinks were placed on the table. The two ordered their food and Sans turned her attention back to Frisk. “tomorrow tori is gonna talk to those kids. if they dont stop im gonna intervene.” Frisk knew that if Sans got involved there would be hell to pay, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. 

“Ok.” She sighed. “So, what was the good news.”

“well…”


	4. Pillows

“So, what was the good news.”

“well...pap’s birthday is coming up in about two months and i wanted to let you in on what were doing for him. toris been helping me get everything settled but were buying pap a space for rent. we’re gonna give him a restaurant.”

“Really! Oh man thats awesome!”

“we’re still sorting out some of the details but we got the place. we just have to clean it up and whatnot. we also wanted your opinion on the name. were thinkin about spaghettore, unless you have a better suggestion?”

“Hee hee, i think its pretty good.”

“alright!”

“Uncle Pappy really has become a lot better at cooking.”

“yeah. im so proud of him.”  
\---  
“ya’ got any homework kid?” Sans asked as he helped Frisk take off their coat once they were inside the house.

“I finished it at school.”

“good girl. so what do you want to-oof!” Sans rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the girl who had a pillow in her hand and was giggling. “oh, so thats how its gonna be huh?” Sans smiled and grabbed the other pillow from the couch. So began the great pillow war. The two began to throw pillows as well as swinging at each other. Frisk didn't stop giggling the whole time, so when she did throw a pillow in his face and tried to hide somewhere she would immediately give herself away. Sans had used his magic to bring all the pillows in the house to him then put all of them on top of Frisk. “hey, this looks like a good place for a nap.” He laughed and laid down on the pile.

“Dad no.” She giggled under the pillows.

“dad yes.”

“Dad!” the two laughed as she popped her head out of an opening. Sans lifted her up with his magic and spun her around, he made her fly throughout the house. She smiled and laughed more. Sans loved this, her laugh, her smile, he wouldn't give this up for anything in the world. Soon he pulled her into his arms and gave her a tight hug and laid her down on his big non-existent belly. She Curled up and snuggled into his jacket as he used his magic to bring a blanket over and drape it over them.

“so anything interesting happen at school today?”

“Nope, not really. Oh! Wait no something did happen! At recess monster kid tried to kick a soccer ball and he kicked it so hard it went over the fence and cracked the windshield on someone's car.”

Sans lifted his head up and gave Frisk wide eyes. “monster kid has that strong of a kick?”

“That's what I said!” She told him, raising her voice slightly. Just as she was about to speak again she yawned. 

“heh, why don't we take a nap kiddo.” 

“Yeah, a nap sounds nice.”  
\---  
Papyrus returned shortly after with Undyne. He promised her some of his leftover Spaghetti so her and Alphys could have it for a late dinner together. He opened the door and in the living room saw the pile of pillows and his brother and Niece fast asleep. 

“AWWW.” He whispered.

“Cute, but the punk better be careful. Too many naps and she’ll end up like her dad.” Undyne said as she pushed past Papyrus and into the kitchen. She helped herself to some of the leftovers and and stopped to say goodnight to Papyrus and tell him how good of a job he did today.

“WELL OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS EXCELS IN ALL HE TRIES!” He complimented himself. Unfortunately, his loud voice woke Sans. He woke up just in time to see Undyne closing the door and waving goodbye. “OH, SORRY DID I WAKE YOU BROTHER?”

“yeah, but its fine.”

“PERHAPS YOU SHOULD BRING HER TO BED.”

“yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Sans smiled to his brother and the lifted his little girl into his arms. Even though she was asleep she was still holding to the blanket. So as he carried her the blanket was being dragged behind them. Once in her room he was about to lay her down when he realized he brought all the pillows into the living room. “crap.” Sans whispered.

“Huh?” The little girl asked as she now looked up at him.

“oh, so when pap talks you sleep like a baby, but when i curse under my breath you wake up.”

“Sorry.” she laughed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Whats wrong?”

“i left the pillows in the living room.”

“Its ok. I don't want to go to bed yet.”

“ya’ sure? you seem pretty tired.”

“People are always tired as soon as they wake up.”

“alright, alright.” He sighed and put her down. 

“Hey dad, can we watch a movie?”

“sure, what movie?”

“This one.” She said and held up Frozen.

“alright, but why don't you get ready for bed first so when its over all you have to do is jump into bed. i’ll get the movie set up and put all the pillows back.”

“Ok!”  
\---  
By the time the movie was over Papyrus was full on crying and hugging Sans, talking about how much he loved his brother and how he would never let the short skeleton ever get frozen like that. As Papyrus was hugging Sans, Frisk was singing let it go, or at least as much as she could remember only hearing it one time. it was quite a while before Sans was free of Pap’s grasp to be able to read the two a bedtime story, and even as he was reading it both Papyrus and Frisk were humming let it go. Sans swore he was going to hear that song in his sleep.


	5. NIghtmare

“Daddy?” A small voice called out. Sans, waved it off thinking it was his imagination. “D-Daddy?” The voice hiccuped. Sans actually opened his eyes this time and saw Frisk holding his hand trying to wake him with tears in her eyes.

“oh no, what's wrong?”

“I-I had a really scary dream. I'm sorry.”

“it's ok frisk. come here.” She immediately ran into the skeletons arms and he held her tight, pulling her into the bed with him. “come on why don't we try to get some sleep together. good old dad will keep any nightmares away.” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but Frisk only shook her head. “huh? why not?”

“I tried to be brave and just go back to sleep but-but the dream continued. That's when I came in here.”

“aw kid.” He sighed holding her tighter. He began to wonder why this kid had to go through so much. He didn't blame her for having nightmares. Just about everyone she loved had tried to kill her at some point with the exception of himself. He also didn't blame her for trying to be brave. Frisk was braver than most anyone Sans had ever met. She never failed to try and take on whatever challenges she faced. However, at the same time this was also kind of comforting in a way to him. Frisk was the kind of person that would be persistent if she wanted to do something. Like overcome a nightmare. But she had only tried to fight back against this nightmare once before she came to him. She was beginning to trust him more, not that she didn't already trust him, but now she was coming to him with her problems. Unlike she did with the bullies. It made Sans feel like he really had a purpose. That he wasn't just a caretaker. But an actual father. 

“I dont wanna go back to sleep tonight.” She told him. Sans sighed, they didn't really have to do anything tomorrow. She didn't have school and he didn't have work. If this nightmare was that bad that the kid didn't want to go back to sleep, he could at least respect her wishes.

“alright. so what do you want to do?”

“Anything to get my mind off the nightmare.” She let out a shaky breath and held onto Sans nightshirt.

Sans stood up, bringing the kid with him. He walked out of his room and into Frisks. “here, these should help a bit.” He told her and handed the girl in his arms her teddy bear and her blanket. “let's go downstairs.” He told her and took her into the living room, placing her down on the couch before going into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for her. As he waited for the water to boil he went back into the living room. “i got an idea.” He told her smiling and went to the tv set. Taking a controler from a game system Alphys had convinced the brothers to get. Sans then set up a game. One with a little blue animal who shook his finger and winked in the opening title. “here, play this.” Sans handed her the controller and went back into the kitchen. The clock on the stove said it was 2:21. Damn and he was gonna stay up with the kid. Boy was he gonna be tired tomorrow. “but it's worth it.” Sans whispered to himself and smiled. When the tea was done he finished preparing it just how Frisk liked it. “so how far did ya’ get?”

“I finished Green Hill Zone 1 and 2. I just have the boss left.”

“awesome job. here.”

“Thanks.” She smiled and handed him the controller and took the tea.

“oh so i'm playing now?”

“Yes.” She giggled. 

“gotta go fast.” He smiled.

 

“I must go quickly.” They both laughed.  
\---  
Frisk had never taken the controller back instead she watched him play, and pointed out things that he otherwise would have missed. As the night continued Sans came to one of the bosses and heard light snoring coming from his side. Frisk had curled up and was leaning on him while holding her teddy. Sans smiled and put down the game. 

“knew you’d fall asleep.” He smiled and lifted the girl up. Her head over his shoulder as he carried her back to her room. “night kiddo. just go and have good dreams about hedgehogs, ok?” he leaned down and attempted to give her a kiss on the forehead. He got up and slowly closed the door.


	6. Cake

“So where are we going dad?” The little girl asked as she sat atop the Skeletons shoulders.

“well, remember how i told you about uncle pappy's birthday present?” He reminded her and her face instantly lit up.

“You guys cleaned it up and everything!”

“yup. im taking you to see it right now.” He smiled up at her and turned the corner. “here we are welcome to spaghettore!” He stopped in front of a little place. The sign was wooden and in big black letters said “Spaghettore” then in small letters said “Restaurant Of The Great Papyrus”. The outside was covered with lots of fake foliage stuck to the tan brick wall. The windows were huge and inside frisk could see the tabled decorated with red table cloths and white ones underneath.

Sans put Frisk back on the ground and opened the door for her. Inside was just as great. The room was darkened to give it a romantic feel, but light enough so you could still see everything. The tables all had a tall candle on them. The ceiling was decorated like a wooden canopy with fake foliage hanging from random spots. By the longest wall a few monsters were still painting a picture of an Italian scene. All around the restaurant was pictures of spaghetti and other pastas. Firsk even noticed a picture of the famous scene from “Lady and the Tramp” where the two dogs were sharing spaghetti.

“Oh man dad. Pap is gonna love this place.”

“heh, sure hope so. we put a lot of work into this place. he even has an office too.”

“He’s gonna love it and you know it. He’ll probably burst into tears.”

“yeah, come on i'll give ya’ the grand tour.” Sans said and took her hand. He showed her Around the kitchen, explaining what a bunch of the machines did. He showed her the office and all the ins and outs of the restaurant before the two decided to head home for the night  
-  
Sans now sat in the living room watching tv, until Frisk stepped in front of it. 

“sup kid.”

“Dad, can you help me make a cake for Uncle Pappy?” She asked looking to him innocently. Sans put his hand to his chin in thought. Not because he didn't want to help. Frisk was still only a child and she sure as hell wasn't allowed to use the oven by herself. However, all the cooking in the house was done by Papyrus. Sans had offered to cook many times before, but his brother loved to cook and so he turned Sans down every time. Not only that, but Papyrus didn't exactly trust Sans not to burn the house down. Back when Papyrus was a kid Sans had tried to cook something, he couldn't exactly remember what it was now. Maybe a quiche? Point is he put it in the oven and then didn't hear the timer go off because he was napping. He woke up to the smell of something burning and a fire in the kitchen. Luckily, the boys father, Gaster had just come home and put it out before anyone was hurt. However, Pap still doesn't trust him to use the oven. Of course Sans will use it without Paps knowledge from time to time, but eh, what pap doesn't know won't hurt him.

“eh, what's the worst that could happen.” He shrugged. 

“I really hope you didn't just jinx us.”

“ha, come on let's go to the store and pick up supplies.”  
-  
“alright i think that's everything.” Sans smiled looking into the hand basket he was holding. “let go get on line.”

When the two were finally being rung up the cashier looked to the items they were buying. “You guys making a cake?” She asked.

“Yeah, dad’s helping me make a birthday cake for Uncle Pappy!”

“Aw, well i'm sure you makeing it for him will really brighten up his day.” She said and held up the candles, smiling a bit at the bad pun.

“yeah, his face will really light up.” Sans winked.

“Well that's just so sweet of you guys.” She rang up the sugar.

“yeah, having this little squirt make it will definitely be the icing on the cake for him.” 

“Oh come on dad.” Frisk said in a slightly annoyed voice. “Stop egging her on.” She smiled and held up the eggs.

Sans had never smiled so hard in his life. He picked her up and squeezed her into a tight hug. He felt so proud of her. He would absolutely have to tell Torial about this.

“Oh come on,” the cashier said once the two finished their moment. “were on a roll.” she said and held up a roll of coins from her drawer. 

“GODDAMNIT! Will you stop with the puns you haven't stopped all day!” The other cashier said as she turned around. Once she saw Frisk however, her eyes widened. “S-Sorry.”

“it's ok.” Sans said and picked up a pack of gum. “i've gotten myself in some sticky situations myself.”After Sans paid he picked up a roll of wrapping paper near the registers. “i guess that's a wrap.”

“I was just about to say that one” she said as she started to pick up the next customers items. “but you beet me to it.” She held up the vegetable.  
-  
Sans set the supplies down on the table and Frisk tried to get out some bowls. 

“hey kid. those things are up pretty high. why don't you let me-” But now it was too late. The bowls began to tumble down, knocking the flour on the counter down with it. Sans had Grabbed the bowls with his magic, but the flour poured out on top of her. The two stood their for a moment staring at each other in silence. Until the last bowl fell out of the cabinet and on top of Frisks head. The two cracked up laughing. Sans had been thankful that he insisted on plastic bowls when they were buying kitchen supplies. Frisk was now covered head to toe in the white substance. “you're gonna need a bath kiddo.”

“Hee hee, yeah, but let's make the cake first.” She smiled. While sans agreed he made sure to clean her up a bit before they started. Sans had measured all the ingredients and let Frisk pour them in. He also let her stir. Sans had held the bowl while Frisk pushed the liquid into the cake pan.

“alright im gonna go run your water for a bath.” He told her as he put the cake in and she set the timer. Sans went to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub. As the water started to pour out into the white tub he remembered the bottle of bubble bath stuff that he had gotten for her and poured that in as well. He then went into the living room to join Frisk as they waited for the tub to fill and the cake to cook. “when you come out i'll have everything ready for you to decorate it.”

“Ok!”  
-  
After her bath Frisk came out of the bathroom and was smiling. Exclaiming how she used the bubbles in the tub to give herself a Santa beard. By the time she was out Sans had the two layers of the cake on top of each other and a layer of icing in the middle. Frisk had covered the cake in white icing then drew a red heart that said “Happy Birthday Uncle Pappy!” in the middle. 

“alright kid. i’ll go hide this in the fridge. you go get started on your homework.”

“Alright.” She sighed and left the kitchen. Sans looked down at the cake and smiled. Pap was gonna love this. They were totally gonna have this cake at paps party at the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I MADE SO MANY PUNS AT WORK TODAY AND I HAD TO INCLUDE IT! MY CO-WORKER WAS SO MAD. SHE COULDN'T COME UP WITH NEARLY AS MUCH. I HAVE NO REGRETS.


	7. Papyrus' Birthday

Frisk sat at the kitchen table drawing as she waited for Sans and Papyrus to get ready. She was so excited for today that she woke up early.

Frisk had out four different crayons a purple one, a blue one, a orange one, and a maroon one. She knew the adults would be ready to go in a few minutes but she wanted to finish this last drawing! She’d would have to be quick. She lazily drew herself as a stick figure in purple, then moved on to her dad who she put a little more effort into with the blue. And lastly was uncle Pappy who was drawn in orange holding a plate of spaghetti and she drew circles with the maroon crayon to represent meatballs. Frisk felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to her dad.

“looks good kiddo.” He nodded. She smiled back brightly. “why don't you go put on your coat.”

“Ok. Is the cake there?” she whispered and Sans nodded.

“took it over this morning.” he explained and pulled a pink hat on over her head.

“BROTHER! HUMAN NIECE! ARE YOU BOTH READY TO GO OUT TO LUNCH!”

“sure thing bro.”

“ALTHOUGH, I DON'T SEE WHY WE'RE GOING OUT WHEN I COULD MAKE US AN EXCELLENT MEAL HERE.”

“well it's a new place that just opened up.”  
-  
The three walked down the street together in the cold December day. Frisk held both the skeletons hands as Papyrus worried about Frisk being out in the cold. They turned the corner and Frisk could barely hold back her smile.

“HUMAN WHY ARE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT. IM USED TO SANS SMILING LIKE THAT BUT NOT YOU. WHAT IS-”

“hey bro.” Sans said and pulled on his brother's arm as they stopped. “look.” he pointed up to the sign. Papyrus stopped mid-sentence looking up. His eyes slowly grew bigger and his jaw was shaking. “happy birthday.”

“S-SANS…” was all he could manage at first. “SANS I LOVE IT!” he cried out as the tears came. Pap lifted his brother into his arms and into a tight hug.

“i'm glad you like it pap, but uh… you're breaking my bones here.”

“YOU TOO HUMAN!” he said and lifted Frisk into a crushing embrace as well.

“Choking. Not breathing.” Frisk choked out.

“Papyrus?” Torial called as she opened the door. “Why don't you come in and take a look at your new restaurant.” 

Papyrus walked in and was absolutely astounded by the place. He was surrounded by all his friends and even some people he didn't even know. Not that he minded. Having more people around to admire him always made Pap feel great. He saw a long table at the back of the dining area that had a variety of food. As he walked up to it he saw a two cakes. One was small and had a heart on it. However, it was too small to feed all the guests. So beside it was a bigger cake ready to serve.

“I made that one.” Frisk said excitedly pointing to the small cake. 

“I LOVE IT FRISK!”  
-  
Papyrus didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. Sans showed him everything in the kitchen and how it worked. He explained that tomorrow would be the employee's first day. Also how everything in his office was organized. At one point Papyrus did start to worry a bit. He questioned if he'd be able to do all of this by himself. Sans reassured him that yes, the great Papyrus could do anything, and if he needed help both Sans and Torial were there to back him up. Not to mention Undyne.

Nearly everyone wanted a slice of Frisks cake. Papyrus of course being the birthday boy got the first piece of whatever cake he wanted. He of course chose Frisks. Then seeing how badly others wanted Frisks cooking said she should be the one to bake desserts for the Restaurant. She giggled and accepted, only to then be reminded by Torial that she was still a child and not allowed to use the oven.

When the group got home Papyrus was still in tears. Both Sans and Papyrus read Frisk a bedtime story. Then they went into the kitchen to discuss more things about the restaurant.

“I...I REALLY CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR THIS SANS.”

“don't worry about it bro. someone as cool as you deserves this.”

“WELL OF COURSE I DO, BUT HONESTLY THANK YOU.”

“no problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry its so short. I had writers block. :(


	8. Gaster

“have a good day at school kid.” Sans said and ruffled Frisks hair. The little girl then took Torials hand and the two left on their way to school.

“I AM OFF AS WELL BROTHER.”

“going to spaghettore?”

“YES, I AM VERY BUSY NOW! I CAN'T LET MY CUSTOMERS DOWN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FOR AS GREAT AS HE ALREADY IS, WILL ALSO BE A GREAT OWNER!”

“heh, well good luck bro.” Sans said and waved.

“DON'T YOU WANT TO COME ALONG?”

“nah, i got some things to take care of here.”

“ALRIGHT, SEE YOU LATER.” Pap said as he walked away. When he turned away sans smile turned into a harsh frown. Now that he actually had a day off from work, and no one else was home he could work on “that”.

Sans went around the back of the house and unlocked the door. He liked to believe that he kept this door hidden fairly well. He know Papyrus didn't know about it. Frisk on the other hand may have, but she wouldn't be able to read any of his notes down there anyways. It was all written in wingdings. Only Sans and Papyrus could read it. Maybe Alphys, but she always avoided his questions on the topic. 

Descending the stairs Sans felt something wash over him. 

DETERMINATION. 

Something told him that today would be the day. Then again he's had that feeling on plenty of days, but nothing happened. Afterwards he would just get depressed and angry at himself. Usually when he was feeling like that he would sit on the couch with Pap and Frisk and be reminded that he already had people who he loved, and while Sans wished his father was still here he smiled in knowing that Gaster still loved him and from somewhere was probably watching over the little family. Sitting together and watching a movie or something, sometimes Sans could swear he felt Gasters presence as he held Frisk, who usually fell asleep halfway through their late night movie sessions.

Sans knew that Gaster wasn't gone though. No, not completely. If Gaster was truly erased from history then the core would have never been built, then Sans and Papyrus would have never been born. Gaster never would have met their mother. He wouldn't have been a single parent after their mother turned to dust. He wasn't gone.

Sans took off his blue hoodie and pulled on his lab coat. Time to start working.  
-  
He did it! The machine whirled to life, with bulbs flashing gears spinning. He did it! He was going to get Gaster back.

Br-r-r-rt 

CLUNK!

“no, no, no!” Sans pounded his fist angrily against the machine. Something went wrong. He got the machine to turn on before, but he could never keep it on for more than a few seconds. Why? What was he missing? What happened! It had to work. It was GOING to work. Sans wouldn't stop until he had his father back. 

He sighed and looked at the clock. Tori would be dropping Frisk off in about a half an hour. “dad...please. help me out here. what can i do? i just want you back.” He whispered. Looks like he was done for today. He covered up the machine and started to clean up. He locked the door then went back inside to wash up his bones real quick.  
-  
“Daddy! Look!” Frisk said and held up a test she must have gotten back today. 

“wow 100 great job kid!” 

“Not only that but it was a subject she was struggling in.” Tori said.

“nice. come on in. we'll have some ice cream to celebrate.”

“I would love to but i'm afraid I have somethings to take care of.”

“alright, see ya’ tori.”

“Bye-Bye Mom!” Frisk said and hugged her legs.

“Goodbye my child, and goodbye Sans.”  
-  
The two made ice cream sundaes together then sat down on the couch. “so squirt, what do you want to do?”

“We could play a game? or watch a movie?” 

“its up to you, your the one who aced your test.”

“Hummm….I'm kinda in a movie mood, but i'm sure you don't want to watch Frozen for the fifth time this week.”

“it's your call kid. we’ll watch whatever yo-”

“I know!” She said excitedly. Sans could swear he saw a light bulb turn on in her head. The girl put her ice cream down and ran up the stairs. “I wanna watch this one!” She said and handed him a DVD case with a black mask on the cover. “We watched a new hope the other day when it was on tv. This is the next on in the series.”

“oh yeah, star wars. it was pretty good. tibia honest though i thought you'd want to watch another disney movie.”

“Normally yeah, but I want to watch this one because you are my father.” she said the last four words in a deep voice. Sans gave her a weird look she just laughed and put the movie in. “You’ll get it.” She waved him off and sat back down.   
-  
“Luke, I am your father.” Darth Vader said as Luke yelled about it not being possible. Now he got it. Sans was laying down with his head on the armrest and his body laying across the couch, along with a sleeping Frisk on his chest. The door opened slowly and Papyrus walked in. 

“hey bro, how was the restaurant.”

“HELLO SANS, EVERYTHING WENT GREAT. SO MANY PEOPLE WANTED TO COME AND EAT WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH TABLES.” Pap explained in the lowest voice he could manage. “PERHAPS YOU SHOULD TAKE HER TO BED.”

“yeah, but the box said there's only a few more minutes left of the movie, so i'm gonna finish it first.”

“ALRIGHT. WELL I'M HEADING TO BED.”

“want me to come read to you.”

“TO BE QUITE HONEST WITH YOU I'M SO TIRED I DON'T EVEN THINK I’LL NEED IT TONIGHT.”

“alright, night pap.”

“NIGHT.”

After the movie finished Sans turned everything off and took Frisk to bed. After she was all tucked in Sans checked up on Papyrus, who was sleeping like a baby. Sans looked between his bedroom door and the front door. Should he sleep or go back to working. He had made some rather good progress today. So he chose to go to bed.   
-  
Sans woke to the sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen. “come on pap at least be a bit quieter.” He said to no one in particular. Turning on his side Sans looked at the clock. 2:16. No, Pap wouldn't be awake at this time, and he sure as hell wouldn't be cooking right now. Someone was in the house. Sans got up carefully as to not make any noise. He felt his eye start to glow as he walked towards the door. Two of his Gaster Blaster were summoned and followed behind him. Sans quietly descended the stairs and saw the kitchen light on. Sans stood in the doorway looking at the figure from behind. It was tall and completely dressed in black. “hey there bud. do you wanna have a bad time?”

The person turned around and Sans’ jaw dropped. It was Gaster. Standing right in front of him. Part of him was screaming that it was only a dream, to not get his hopes up. But another part of him wanted to run over and hug him, asking if this was real or not.

“Hello my son.” Gaster said. Sans dropped to his knees, the blasters disappearing.

“i...i don't understand.” He said and felt tears start to fall from his eyes.

“I know son.” Gaster said and put a hand on Sans’ shoulder. “I will explain everything, but first let us get something to eat. Im very hungry.”

“y-yeah, um...i'll make you a sandwich.”

Sans set the sandwich down on the plate and passed it to Gaster. Sans was still contemplating if this was real or not. Was there some monster that could like shape-shift or something and just wanted to fuck with him. Was he still in bed dreaming? He didn't know anymore. He decided he would figure all this out after hearing his dad's explanation.

“so...um, what happened?”

“I know you've been trying to fix that machine for so long Sans, and believe me I can't thank you enough. As you were trying to help me, I was trying to help both you and myself. Once you got the machine to start working for a few seconds I saw an opportunity. Each time you got it to work, in those few seconds I sent bits and pieces of myself through. You've been working on it for years now, and tonight I was finally able to get the last pieces of myself through. I wanted to show myself to you immediately. I know how you get after you work on the machine. You tend to get upset and depressed. I wanted to show myself and give you the impression that I just stepped through during those seconds, but I couldn't put my body back together. I've been in the lab for the past few hours now trying to pull my body together. I feel like the experiments we did with determination before I disappeared helped a lot. I must say, i've never been so determined in my whole life. But I did it. I pulled my body together, and i'm here now.” He smiled and took Sans’ hand. Sans looked away and made a painful face. “Whats wrong?”

“i...i just can't believe you're here. i mean, i feel like i'm still asleep in my bed.”

“(Sans I am real. I am here, and I am so proud of you.)” Gaster said to him, only this was spoken in wingdigs.

“dad!” Sans said and hugged him tightly.  
-  
After Gaster ate he asked to see Papyrus. Sans took him to his room and Gaster sat on the edge of his bed. “I know he doesn't remember me.” He gave a sad smile. “Im sorry i left you with so much responsibility Sans. You know I-”

“dont worry dad. i know.” Sans waved him off. “do you want to wake him up?”

“N-No. I've waited years to see him, to see you both. I think I can wait a few more hours until he wakes up.”

“alright. well i think there's one more person you should see.” Sans said and led Gaster down the hall. He opened the door to Frisks room. “this is frisk. she’s the one who broke the barrier and lead us all up here. i took her in as my daughter.”

“You must be very proud.” Gaster said smiling at the child as he moved some hair from her face. “She's so young and yet she's responsible for our entire race being freed.”

“i'm so proud of her. more than she’ll ever know.”

“Heh, does this make me a grandpa.”

“it sure does.”  
-  
Sans set up the couch so Gaster could get some sleep, he declined this however. He spent so long wanting to see his boys that he didn't want to sleep. Not now, not when he was finally here. Not when he was here on the surface with his two sons and his new granddaughter. Instead Gaster insisted that Sans go to sleep, and promised that he would be here when he woke up. Sans told him that he wouldn't be able to. Not after finding out that all the work he's done for years actually helped save his father. So the two stayed up together. Talking about various things and whatnot. Gaster explained things about the void and how because he split his body apart he lost some memories. Mostly small things, like details from different timelines. Sans just shrugged it off, he said it didn't matter. He was here, that's what mattered, and he would catch Gaster up on anything he needed to know about this timeline, who cared about the rest.  
-  
“well, pap should be getting up soon. are you ready?”

“I’ve never been more ready in my whole life.”

Within a half an hour Paps bedroom door opened. The tall skeleton stretched and looked over the balcony at the two other skeletons sitting on the couch.

“UM...SANS WHO IS THAT?”

“pap this is our dad.” Sans told him and smiled. Gaster stood up looking at Pap as his jaw hung open.

“D-DAD?”

“Hello my son.” Gaster said and out stretched his arms. “I know you don't know me. I disappeared when you were very small but-”

“DAD!” Pap yelled again and ran down the stairs and into his father's arms, knocking the two to the ground with a loud thump. “I-I DO REMEMBER YOU. LITTLE BITS AND PIECES, BUT I DO REMEMBER.”

“Whats going on? I heard-” Frisk stopped mid sentence as she stood in her doorway and looked at the three.

“come here kiddo.” Sans called her over. She walked down the stairs curiously eyeing the new skeleton. The three surrounded her all wearing warm smiles on their faces. “frisk, this is our dad.” She looked at him with wide eyes. Gaster bent down and held out his hand for her to shake.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Frisk-” He was cut off as Frisk hugged him tightly.

“It’s nice to meet you too grandpa!” Gaster was surprised momentarily, he thought the child wouldn't want to think of him as such, or at the very least not as quickly. None the less, the shock wore off and he embraced the child as well.

“come on, let's all go have some breakfast.” Sans said. Gaster lifted Frisk up and carried her into the kitchen as the growing family started to make breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Does this go against canon? Yes. Do I care? No.


	9. Everyone's Happy Ending

It was Saturday morning, only a few days after Gaster had returned and joined the little family. Sans and Papyrus were out and making arrangements to get an extension on their house to make room for their father. Gaster was left at home to take care of Frisk for the afternoon.

Frisk sat at the kitchen table moving her eggs around on her plate, not really eating them. She would take a bite every once in awhile but not often. 

“What's wrong Frisk?”

“You...You saw everything in the void, right?” She asked looking up at him with sad eyes. Gaster was a bit surprised by this question. A little weird for a child to be talking about this at 9 am.

“Well, um, yes.”

“Do you...do you know about...Flowey?” 

“...Yes.” 

“Do...Do you know about-”

“Asriel.”That one word was all it took and Frisk burst into tears. Mumbling over and over again about how sorry she was. Why was she so sorry? Gaster knew she did everything she could, but sometimes everything just isn't enough. “Frisk, it’s ok. I know you did everything you could. Please don't cry.” He whispered into her hair as he held her tightly.

“No, it's not ok. He’s still down there. I’ve been feeling guilty for months, I want to save him. I want to go back down there and get him out of the underground. I want to do something. I wish I could give Torial and Asgore their child back. But I can't! Now it's almost Christmas. When people are surrounded by their families and other loved ones. I don't want him to spend Christmas alone.” She cried into his jacket.

“Ooh, child. Calm down. He won't spend Christmas alone.”

“You're right, he’ll spend it as a flower with no soul! I feel like i've been lying to everyone for so long, but I don't know what to do! Before Asriel turned back into Flowey he told me not to tell his parents. He didn't want me to break their hearts!”

“Child. Asgore knows about Flowey. After Asriel’s death Flowey taunted the king with Asriel's final words. He knows-”

“But what about Torial!” She cried. Gaster had nothing he could say to comfort the child with this. She must have been feeling this way for so long and was too afraid to talk to anyone about it, but now that he was here and he knew everything she could talk. She didn't have to worry about him judging her, because he already knew. He knew before they even met. Why Frisk thought that the others would judge her is ludicrous. Sans and Papyrus both loved Frisk and would never judge her for something she couldn't fix. Gaster couldn't speak for the other monsters, but he felt as if they would all forgive Frisk, she was only a child. Granted a child who tried their best, but not even that was enough.

Gaster stood there holding his grandchild in a tight hug trying to calm them down. He started to think. What on earth could he do to help her? Even though he had only lived with her for a few days he truly loved this child. He wanted to do everything in his power to help her.

He was DETERMINED. 

“Child, you know that i am the previous royal scientist correct?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“After Sans gets back i will go to the underground and take Flowey to the true lab, and I will do everything I can to help turn him back into Asriel.” Frisk looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

“L-Let me finish eating then i'll come and we’ll work together.”

“No. Im sure your father would kill me if I took you back into the underground, none the less if i took you to the true lab to do work. Besides you've done so much for our kind, especially for my boys. Let me do something for you.”

“Thank you grandpa.”  
-  
Once Sans returned Gaster explained that he was going out for a bit. Sans was hesitant at first but figured his dad could take care of himself so he let him go. 

Gaster walked into the underground holding a pot, ready to scoop up Flowey at the first sign of the plant. He walked all the way from the barrier to the ruins where he finally saw him.

“Huh? Oh would you look at this. I have a visitor?” Flowey giggled until he saw it was Gaster that stepped out of the shadows. “How are you-” Flowey didn't even have a chance to finish his question before Gaster lifted the plant up and into the pot. “Let me go you freak! I’ll kill you! I'll murder you! I’ll kill-”

“Asriel, i'm going to save you.”

“Oh? What makes you think you can, old man?”

“Do not underestimate me.” Gaster said as he continued to walk back through the ruins on his way to Hotland.   
-  
Gaster returned home that day empty handed he knew there had to be some way to save Asriel. If Gaster was here and able to be saved, from the void none the less. Then surely Asriel could be saved. 

As Gaster walked through the door Frisk leapt up to greet him with a hopeful smile. 

“geez kid, he was only gone for a few hours.” Sans teased. 

“She was just excited because I told her i'd read her a bedtime story tonight.” Gaster made up a quick lie. “She must have just been worried that I wouldn't be home in time.”

“alright.” Sans shrugged, but both Frisk and Gaster knew that Sans knew something was up. Frisk however, ignored this and took Gaster’s hand to lead him to her room. Where she closed the door.

“Well?”

“I took him to the true lab and began working. I haven't made much progress yet, but it is only the first day.”

“Can I come with you tomorrow? Please, I want to see him.” 

“Child, all of us care deeply for you. I care about you too much to let you come to the true lab while i'm working. Remember, I disappeared because one of my experiments went wrong.”

“I won't touch anything, I promise!” She said giving him a pair of puppy dog eyes. Gaster had seen this plenty of times before from Sans mostly. He used to be so weak and would break and give his boys whatever they wanted, but not anymore. Especially not with this.

“I’m sorry Frisk.” he shook his head. “Come i'll tuck you in.”  
-  
Gaster continued to work day after day to try to get Asriel back. Everyday when he would come home Frisk would greet him at the door and he would take the two of them somewhere private. He would tell her of his plans and what he was working on. He had a plan to make a artificial soul for flowey, which in theory should restore Asriel's consciousness. He was getting closer and closer everyday. This continued for a week.

Gaster decided to head out early one morning as his hand touched the knob and he pulled the door open it became engulfed in a blue light and slammed shut.

“Sans!”

“dad, what are you doing? I'm not an idiot, i know something's up between you and frisk.” Sans told him looking down with his hands in his pockets. Gaster thought for a moment. He had been leaving an awful lot lately. “come on, what's up?”

“Sans, for as much as i would like to tell you it's not my place. However, you are very smart. Part of me wants to ask for your help, but another part of me wants to keep you away from all this.”

“dad please tell me.”

“How about this. I think getting close to finishing my project. If I am not done today then when I return I will explain everything, but if I do finish today then everything will explain itself.”

“dad it's not just that you're going out. i've seen you walk back into the underground, why? i can only assume you're going down there to do more work. what if you don't come back.”

“I will always come back to you. After everything that's happened I refuse to let another day go by where I dont have dinner with my family. I will always return to you my boy. I promise.” Gaster told him holding Sans by the shoulders. 

Sans didn't want to let him go, but something inside him told him to let his father go. “fine.”

“Thank you son.” Gaster smiled and headed for the door.

“but you better keep your promise.”

“I will.”  
-  
Gaster was working hard, he had almost finished the artificial heart.

“Almost...Almost…”

“Come on doc, you've been working on this for a week.” Flowey groaned. “Just give up.”

Gaster had learned to ignore him by this point. So he just continued his work.  
-  
Gaster walked into the house again, this time he was greeted by both Sans and Frisk.

“well?” Sans asked.

Gaster opened the door more and reviled Asriel. Frisk ran to the goat and hugged him tightly as she began crying and apologizing.

“Frisk, its ok. I told you to go, i told you to.” Asriel cried into Frisk’s shoulder.

“what?” Sans stared at the child.

“Why don't we get the king and queen here, then i'll explain.”  
-  
Torial and Asgore were at the skeletons door within the hour. Asriel was taken into Frisks room until both monsters were seated.

“Is everyone alright?” Torial asked as she came through the door.

“Yes, um, actually things are about to get better then ever.” Gaster explained. “You can come down now!” he yelled up the stairs. They all heard a door open. The monsters looked to the stairs and saw their son.

“A-Asriel. Asriel!” They both yelled and ran to the child holding him tightly within their arms. “What happened? How are you alive?”

“I'm sorry.” Frisk started. “He's been alive this whole time as Flowey. Before we all came up here he made me promise not to tell you both who he was because he didn't want me to break your hearts.”

“As Flowey he didn't have a soul. As such Frisk was unable to save him. However, once I came back Frisk asked for my help.” Gaster explained seeing as Frisk was teary eyed and sniffling. “She truly did everything she could, but she didn't tell anyone because of the promise she made.”

“I'm sorry!” Frisk cried into her hands. “I wanted to tell you all so bad, but i didn't want to go against Asriels wishes. I wanted to save you so bad Asriel-”

“Frisk…” he interrupted her. “I'm happy that you didn't tell them. I didn't want my parents to see me as Flowey, then me breaking their hearts because I had no soul. I knew if they knew then they would have searched me out. That was the last thing I wanted. Thank you. And thank you for having Gaster help me and reunite me with my parents. Thank you Mr. Gaster.”

“It was my pleasure child.”

“frisk.” Sans said and turned her to look at him. “we know you must have done everything you could. there is no way you’d leave a monster down there if you knew how to save it. im proud of you for doing everything that you did kid.”

“ME TOO, I HAVE THE BEST NIECE EVER!”

“Thank you, Frisk. Thank you, Dr. Gaster.” Asgore said through his tears

“Thank you all so much.” Torial managed through her sobbing as she held her son, just like she was always meant to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me make something clear first, despite the name of this chapter it is NOT the last one. Expect many more!
> 
> Okay so this chapter wasn't really fluff but it opens the door to a lot more opportunities for happy things. I really wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas. Which I absolutely will be writing a Christmas story for this. Expect either a long Christmas chapter or maybe one or two more chapters and then the the Christmas one.
> 
> Also I feel like the monsters would want to experience every holiday. AKA Hanukkah and whatnot. However, I myself have only celebrated Christmas. Same with all my friends. So as much as I want to write stories for the other holidays I don't feel like I can properly write it having never experienced these holidays myself. So therefore I want to apologize to people who don't celebrate Christmas. As I feel I can not write something to celebrate your religious holidays, not because I don't want to write it I just feel like I can't do it justice as someone who hasn't celebrated it.


	10. Christmas

“come on kiddo you gotta go to bed or else santa won't come.” Sans said trying to convince the young girl who was sat at the tv watching Christmas specials.

“Oh come on dad. Can't we just finish this one movie? Please? There's like twenty minutes left and Grandpa still hasn't seen Rudolph.” She begged while she sat on the eldest skeletons lap. Sans looked to Gaster, knowing that he's seen everything in the void, including this movie. Although it was a different experience watching it in person, and with family. Sans let out a sigh but agreed, he walked over to the couch and sat to watched with them.

“THE COOKIES ARE BAKED AND THE MILK IS POURED.” Papyrus came out of the kitchen holding a plate and a glass.

“nice job bro. just set them down on the coffee table.” Sans explained and motioned for him to come watch the remainder of the movie. About five minutes before it was over Frisk was falling asleep. “come on kid. you're falling asleep on the old man. it's definitely time for bed.” Frisk tried to protest this but was interrupted by a yawn. “oh yeah, definitely.” He repeated and stood up. Gaster then passed his grandchild to her father and Sans began to carry her upstairs, while she waved to her uncle and grandfather. Sans took her into her room and laid her down in bed in her Christmas pajamas. 

“So tomorrow we're gonna go to moms house?”

“yeah, toris throwing a christmas party.”

“Who is Asriel gonna spend Christmas morning with?”

“both of them. they decided they could make up for one day for asriel. so asgore is staying in tori’s guest room.”

“Good. I'm glad.” She said as she yawned again.

“ya’ got nothing to worry about kid. you did good. everyone's happy.” He smiled and touched his skull to her forehead. “night frisk.”

“Good night daddy. I love you.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.

“heh, love you too.”   
-  
“FRISK! COME ON SANTA CAME IT'S CHRISTMAS!” Papyrus’ booming voice woke her. She was downstairs in seconds and stared at the tree with big eyes. There were so many presents underneath wrapped in all different colored papers with bows on them. 

“merry christmas kiddo.” Sans said and handed her some hot chocolate in a Santa mug. Frisk took the mug and felt the warmth of the drink coarse through her entire body.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” She said and then ran upstairs. She came back down holding three presents. “These are for you guys.” She smiled and put her presents under the tree. 

They each went around opening up presents and what not. Frisk and Papyrus got the most however. Frisk’s presents included a jacket that was just like Sans, only her size, that she immediately put on. When it came time to open Frisk’s presents to everyone the skeletons all decided to open them one at a time.

Gaster got a book on human anatomy and medical conditions. Frisk said that she knew how much he loved science and figured he hadn't been here long enough to know much about humans. So therefore this might be a good gift. Gaster loved it.

Papyrus got two of his favorite things combined. He got a puzzle of a plate of spaghetti. After opening it he hugged Frisk and told her again how she was his favorite human.

Sans got a mug that Frisk made in art class. She painted it white and in blue wrote “Worlds Best Dad” Sans’ smile spread from cheekbone to cheekbone and he pulled Frisk into his lap to hug her tightly. He didn't let her go for the rest of the morning.  
-  
After several hours of figuring out how to open the packaging that human toys came in, and Frisk having some time to play with them, it was finally time to go to Torials.

“Merry Christmas Mom!” Frisk yelled as she ran up to the door. 

“Merry Christmas my child!” she smiled and lifted her up.

“H-Howdy Frisk.” Asriel peeked out from behind his mother's leg.

“Asriel!” Frisk came over and hugged him.

“Hee hee, alright let's all go inside.” Torial lead everyone inside. 

Inside the Christmas tree was beautifully decorated. Complete with even a train set that went around and around. Their was garlin over the fireplace along with three stockings. 

“Frisk!” Undyne said standing up from her seat. “Theres my bestie!” She came over and hugged the child so tight that Frisk begged for her to let go. Everyone walked into the room and sat around. Frisk ran off to go play with Asriel.

“How was everyone's first christmas?” Asgore asked.

“EXCELLENT SANTA GAVE US ALL WONDERFUL GIFTS AND SO DID FRISK!” Papyrus exclaimed.

“What! That punk didn't get me anything!” Undyne yelled.

“yeah she did, she's just waiting for everyone to exchange presents to do so.” Sans told her.

Torial laughed from her spot in the doorway. “Im going to go check on the food. After we eat we will all go and visit Gyftrot.”

 

So everyone sat around watching some of the human's Christmas specials Papyrus even cried during a few. Not long after the two children came back to the living room after hearing Paps crying. 

“Uncle Pappy its ok. Frosty-”

“NO, NO, DON'T TELL ME. I DON'T WANT ANY, UM, SPOILERS I BELIEVE YOU CALL THEM.” 

“Alright.” Frisk shrugged. Sans motioned for her to come to him and once she did he pulled her into his lap again. “I hope you liked your present dad.”

“are you kidding? i loved it kiddo! i'm gonna use it every morning.” 

“Good!” She giggled.

“Hello Darlings!” Mettaton flung the door open. “Sorry we're so late, it was hard to get Blooky off the floor to come.”

“Sorry” The floating ghost said behind him.

“Its fine, its nice to see you both again. You've been away for so long.”

“Yes being on tour takes up a lot of time, but we're back now!”

“Mettaton! Napstablook!” Frisk’s face lit up.

“Hello child!” Mettaton greeted and pulled the child over with his extended arms.

“Its great to see you guys again! Ive missed you!”

“Oh, we miss you too dear, but we're here now and that's all that matters.”  
-  
Everyone sat around the table for dinner that night and ate all the wonderful food prepared by Torial. Along with some Spaghetti the great Papyrus made.

After dinner everyone in the town got together. Humans and Monsters alike all went back into the underground and found the Gyftrot.

“What! What are you all doing here?” It asked looking at the crowd of people surrounding it.

“I know you said you wanted to stay down here, but no one should be alone on Christmas.” Frisk said.

With the Gyftrot having no decorations on it for the people to take off everyone started to just give the monster gifts. By the end of the night the Gyftrot was crying tears of joy as it looked at all the presents it had received from all the people he never knew. The humans began to sing their Christmas songs and some monsters joined into ones that they knew. By the end of the night the Gyftrot had finally decided that he would come up the the surface at last. 

The crowded even made sure to stop by the snowman. They brought him pictures of various places from around the world, he might not be able to go there, but now he can at least see what the surface looks like. The people promised that as soon as the first snowfall came they would come back and take the snowman up to the surface for a day.  
-  
After a long day Sans had tucked Frisk into bed as she held onto the Skeleton stuffed animal that Santa had given her.

“i hope you had a good christmas bud.”

“It was the best Christmas ever.”

“yeah, i think so too. night frisk.”

“Night dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Holidays everyone!


	11. The Zoo

“Hey Dad?” Frisk asked as she walked into the kitchen.

“sup’ kiddo?”

“Can we go to the zoo this weekend? Please!”

“well sure, i don't see why not.”

“Can Leah and Asriel come?”

“you're going to have to make sure it's ok with everyone's parents first.”

“I know! It was Leah's Idea.”

“alright then, sure we can go.”

“Yay! Thanks Dad.” She smiled and hugged Sans. Frisk then walked back to the living room and continued to watch the commercials that were on between her show.

“SANS?” Papyrus asked from the stove. “ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT LEAH THERE. I KNOW HOW YOU ARE AROUND HER.”

“yes and no. she's frisks friend and hasn't given me a reason not to trust her since the two of them became friends. however, she still rubs me the wrong way from when she bullied frisk.”

“THAT CHILD HAS TRIED VERY HARD TO CHANGE.”

“and she's done a good job, i'm not saying she hasn't. that still doesn't change the fact that i don't like how she bullied my little girl. leah has changed a lot but that doesn't mean that all her sins are forgiven.” He said and sipped his coffee from the mug Frisk had given him for Christmas.  
\----  
That weekend Frisk, Leah, and the monsters all went to the zoo together. Frisk looked at the brochure while she waited with Sans, Papyrus and Gaster to get tickets. Papyrus looked over one of Frisk’s shoulders, while Gaster had looked over the other. 

Even though the monsters had been above ground for a while now the group had still neglected to go to the zoo. They had wanted to go to the zoo, but it wasn't exactly a priority with everyone trying to help other monster build homes, and everyone finding jobs. Mostly everyone had seen pictures of the animals figured that would be good enough for now. Everyone with the exception of Gaster and Asriel. Having just come back to their families within the past few weeks they hadn't really seen many pictures or shows on these creatures. 

“alright i got the tickets.”

“GREAT! EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR US BY THE GATE!” Papyrus told his brother and pointed to the large group. 

“Frisk! Frisk!” Asriel and Leah called her over so the three could talk. 

“Im so excited! What kind of animals do you think they’ll have!” Asriel asked his smile spreading from floppy ear to floppy ear.

“Here, take a look.” She smiled and handed him her brochure.

“Wow! That one's neck is really long.” 

“Yeah, it’s a Giraffe.” Leah told him. “Personally, I like the Lions!” She explained and roared imitating it. Asriel looked a little scared by the roar, but more confused than anything. “That's the sound they make.” She patted him on the back with a warm smile.

“Come on kids let's go.” Toriel called.  
\----  
Asriel looked up at the different animals in awe. When he saw the Giraffe enclosure he let go of his mother's hand and ran over to the gate, looking up at the tall creature.

“So cool!” he said and smiled.

“B-Be careful, those animals are known to spit.” Alphys told him.

“WHAT! NO STUPID ANIMAL IS GONNA SPIT AT ASRIEL I'LL BEAT THEM UP FIRST!” Undyne yelled, scaring the animals a bit. 

“No, wait come back!” Asriel said desperately as the large animal started to walk away.

“Here.” Leah said and handed Asriel a cup.

“What's this?” 

“Food, you can feed the animals. Here, you just take some in your hand, hold it out and…” Leah trailed off as a Giraffe that the two hadn't seen stuck their head out of the pen and began to eat from the young girl's hand.

“Whoa!” Asriel smiled and reached into the cup as another Giraffe came and took some food from him.

“hey kid?” Sans asked the child sitting on his shoulders. “You wanna do that?” 

“Sure!” Frisk smiled.

“alright, hey leah where did you get the cup?”

“I’ll go grab you one.” 

When she came back Frisk stayed on Sans shoulders and fed the Giraffe from there. Some of the food fell out of her hand and onto Sans’ skull the Giraffe tried to lick the food as it rolled off of Sans round head. The entire group burst into laughter Sans even started laughing too.  
\----  
“OH MY GOD! SANS COME HERE YOU MUST PET THIS ANIMAL!” Papyrus yelled across the Rat House.

“May I feel?” Gaster asked.

“OF COURSE DAD!” Pap held the small animal out to the other skeleton and he pet it. 

“Oh my, what's this one called.”

“That's a chinchilla.” Frisk said as she came over with Sans.

“wow you're right bro, this thing is really soft.” 

“Chinchillas have 60 hairs coming from each follicle!” 

“wow kiddo, you sure know a lot about these little guys don't ya’.”

“This was the animal I was most excited to see.”

“really?”

“Yeah its so cute and fluffy!” Frisk said and took the tiny creature from her uncle.  
\----  
“Look! There they are!” Leah yelled and pointed to the Lions from their safari vehicle. “They’re so cool!”

“OH MY GOD! THAT ANIMAL HAS SO MANY STRIPS!” Pap pointed out.

“I, um, think that one's called a Zebra.”

“WHOA! Would you look at the nose on that one!” Undyne now pointed at an elephant. This continued for the rest of the ride. Some of the humans seemed a little offended by how loud the monsters were being, until they realized that this was most likely the monsters first time at a zoo. After that they helped identify what the different animals were and told the monsters some facts that the automated voice on the loudspeaker didn't mention.  
\----  
The day was finally coming to a close. The group headed into the gift shop and everyone immediately ran in different directions. 

Sans saw Frisk looking at some stuffed animals, only they merely glanced at the animal for a moment before moving on. It seemed like they were looking for something in particular, and Sans knew exactly what it was. He used his teleporting ability to move around the store faster.

“hey buddy.” Sans said to frisk. “looking for one of these?” He asked and held out a stuffed animal of a Chinchilla. Frisk’s face automatically lit up. She took the toy from him and hugged it. 

“Thank dad.” She said and hugged him. 

“no problem kid. wanna go walk around some more?”

“No, I just want this.”

All three children left that day with a stuffed animal of their favorite animal. Meanwhile the monsters had gotten a plethora of souvenirs. They all went home with bags and bags of stuff from the zoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, so First I want to apologize, I know a lot of you have been waiting for over a month for the next chapter. To be completely honest I was starting to get out of writing for a bit. It felt like writing this story became more of a chore than me writing for fun. So that month that I took off from writing really helped and I feel like I can come back to writing now and actually enjoy it. 
> 
> I can't promise a consistent schedule but I will do my best to make sure you guys don't have to wait another month for the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I know that this story must look pretty weird to you guys on here. I uploaded this entire series in one day on here. However, I've actually been working on this story since late November and was posting it to FF.


	12. Sick Part 1

*Ring* *Ring*

*Ring* *Ring*

“ugh, that better not be work.” Sans groaned as he reached for his phone on the nightstand. He just put Frisk on the bus a few hours ago. Now he just wanted to sleep and enjoy his day off. “hello?”

“Hello, is this Sans?”

“yeah, what's up?”

“Hi, i'm the nurse at Frisks school. I have her down here at my office and she's running a fever. Is there any chance you could come and pick her up?......Hello?”

“hey.” Sans said and stood in her office, scaring the nurse. He looked to the bed and saw Frisk laying down. “what's up kiddo?”

“I don't feel too good.” She said and shook her head only to then be interrupted by a cough. 

“where can i go to sign her out?”

“Right here.” The nurse said and handed him a paper. He signed it then went over to Frisk.

“do you have your stuff or do you need to go get it?”

“I got it.” 

“alright then let's-”

“Um, excuse me.” The nurse interrupted again. “Sorry, but to my knowledge this is the First time Frisk has been sick since coming into your care. I mean no offence by this but-”

“we know how to take care of a sick human. thank you for your concern.” Sans nodded and smiled to her. “me and her grandfather have been doing some research for a while so when this day did come we’d know what to do. we also already have some human medicine stocked up”

“Good to hear, have a nice day, and feel better Frisk.” 

“come on.” Sans picked up her backpack and slung it over his shoulder then he lifted her up as well and carried the child out of the school before teleporting back to the house and into Frisks room. “how did you even get this sick? you seemed fine when i put you on the bus this morning?”

“Well, I felt a little funny when I woke up but figured it would go away. When it started to hurt to talk and I started coughing a lot is when I decided to go down to the nurse.”

“well if it hurts to talk don't say anything. ok?” He said and tucked her into bed. “i’ll go get you a drink and then i'm gonna make a few phone calls.” She nodded and Sans returned with a drink for the child. After that he went downstairs and got on the phone.  
\----  
Of course. Of course Tori would be out of town when Frisk got sick. Not that he couldn't take care of the child but it would be nice to have Tori here to help. Gaster and Papyrus were at Spaghettore. Pap couldn't leave his restaurant but Gaster said he would be back as soon as he finished helping Pap with whatever it was they were doing. 

Sans heard his phone go off and unlocked the screen. It was a text from Frisk, well actually two texts.

Hey Dad? Can I have come cough drops.

Wait. Did you change your picture in my phone to Darth Vader?

Sans smiled then went to go grab some cough drops she had picked out when the family stocked up on human medicine. He went to her room and as he entered announced “i, am your father.” Frisk started laughing but was cut short by her coughing. “jeez kid, it sounds like you're hacking up a lung.” He frowned and handed her the cough drops. “here, i also grabbed some medicine.” He handed her two pills.

“Thanks Dad.”

“hey no talking remember.” she nodded and pulled her teddy that looked like a skeleton to her chest. “get some rest kiddo.” He patted her head and gave her the best kiss on the forehead that he could manage.  
\----  
“Sorry I took so long.” Gaster said as he walked in. “How's Frisk?”

“she's asleep right now, she's got one hell of a cough.”

“Do you know what she has specifically?”

“i have a pretty good idea.” Sans explained, his eyes never leaving the book on human illnesses. Until they heard the sound of a bedroom door upstairs opening up.

“Dad? Is someone- Oh. Hi grandpa.” Frisk waved with a sad smile. 

“Oh dear. Frisk you should go back to bed, you look really-”

“I know, I already slept a little bit and now I can't fall back asleep.”

“do you want something to eat? maybe that’ll help.” Sans offered and Frisk nodded. “alright, ill get you something, you go back to bed.” He told her and got up from the couch. Gaster walked up the stairs and walked with the child back to her bed and pulled the covers over her. He then went downstairs to go fill up Frisks drink. “hey dad, can you keep an eye on this. i want to go check frisks temperature real quick.” Gaster nodded and gave Sans the now full cup to take with him. “hey kid. before you take a sip of this can i just take your temperature?” He suggested. Frisk took the thermometer and placed it under her tongue. As the numbers on the thermometer rose Frisk would cross her eyes to try to read what it said. When the device started beeping Frisk looked at the final number and sighed. She handed it to Sans who saw 101.3 degrees. Yup, thats a fever. A normal temperature for a healthy human was 98.6. “yup, you got a fever bud. i’ll go grab your soup. do you want to eat it here or in the kitchen?”

“I’ll take it here.” She told him. Sans returned to the kitchen and poured the now ready soup into a mug.

“here ya’ go.”

“Thanks Dad.” She smiled. Sans handed her the remote and she put on some show or movie or something.

“So what is it you think she has?” Gaster asked as Sans made his way down the stairs.

“viral pharyngitis, or what the humans refer to as a common sore throat with cold like symptoms.”

“If it's a common thing we should have some medicine for it.”

“already gave some to her.”  
\----  
Around dinner time is when Pap came home. He brought with him some Chinese food which included some chicken noodle soup for Frisk. “COME HUMAN, ALL OF MY CUSTOMERS TODAY SAID THAT THIS SOUP IN-PARTICULAR WAS GREAT FOR WHEN YOU HUMANS ARE SICK.”

“hold up pap, before she eats i want to check her temperature again.” Sans explained to the younger brother who nodded as Sans put the thermometer in Frisks mouth. When it beeped this time Sans looked at it slightly surprised. “how did your fever go up?” He shook his head, staring at the thermometer in disbelief. He was doing everything right. Wasn't he? What happened that she got sicker. He walked back to the counter and got some more medicine for her. When he returned to the table the family sat down and began eating. 

“This tastes really good uncle Pappy!” 

“WELL OF COURSE IT DOES, I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN IT FOR YOU IF IT WASN'T. HOWEVER, IT IS SURELY NOT BETTER THEN MY SPAGHETTI!”

“Hee hee, of course not Pap. It's good, but just in a different way, your spaghetti is way better.”

Sans mostly picked at his ketchup covered meal. What on earth was he doing wrong? Maybe he should give her the liquid medicine from now on. Apparently that one works faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had a ton of fun writing this chapter. So much in fact that I decided to make it a 2 parter. 
> 
> Thank you to Tat on AO3 for suggesting a sick fic!


	13. Sick Part 2

Frisk sat bundled up on the couch after dinner. Sans had gotten almost all of the blankets in the house and made her a little nest. The two sat on the couch watching tv together. Since Frisk slept most of the day she was wide awake when it was bedtime. Sans agreed to let her stay up a little bit longer, despite how much he wanted her to get some rest.

“Hey Dad, can we watch a movie or something?”

“what do you want to watch kiddo?”

“I don't know, I always pick out the movie. Why don't you pick this time?”

“well why don't we watch something we've already seen before, so you don't get too invested and you might actually fall asleep.”

“I've slept so much today though.”

“but resting is the only way you're going to get better.”

“Yeah, I know.” Frisk sighed. The two sat in silence for a while, just staring at the tv, watching some show neither of them really cared about. “Don't you have work tomorrow, shouldn't you go to bed?”

“nah, i called out. told them you were sick and that i was gonna be taking care of you.”

“Dad it's just a sore throat and a cold. Humans get sick like this all the time.”

“yeah, when i was reading up on this stuff it said that this kind of thing was common for humans. but you're getting worse, not better. your fever is rising every time we take it.” Sans explained to her and pushed her hair back.

“That's actually normal for humans. Sometimes we get worse before we get better.”

“speaking of your sore throat, didn't it hurt to talk?”

“Yeah, but these cough drops help a lot. So it doesn't really hurt too bad.”

“why are they even called cough drops if they help a sore throat?”

“I don't know.”

“wait…” Sans stopped, he sat forward and looked as if he was in thought for a moment. “If you have a sore throat why are you coughing?” Did he diagnose her wrong? Well he isn't a doctor, and the medicine he gave her should still help.

“Well, it's not so much of me coughing as it is I feel something in my throat and i'm trying to get it up.”

“i think they called that phlegm in the book.”

“Yeah, that's it!”

“alright so if you have phlegm in your throat then i need to get you something to break that up. i already set up a doctor's appointment for you tomorrow.”

“Ok.” Frisk nodded. She laid her head down on Sans’ lap and he ran his bony fingers through her hair. Eventually Frisk began to fall asleep, despite how hard she tried to stay awake. Sans chuckled at her everytime she jolted and flung her eyes open again. He finally picked her up to carry her to bed, Frisk tried to protest but gave up halfway through her first word. He tucked her into bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead, telling her to get a good night's rest.

He walked back downstairs and picked up the medical book. It made sense that she would get worse before she gets better, but that doesn't mean he was any less worried. Whether this was a common thing or not in humans Sans didn't really care. His daughter was sick. This is the first time she's sick. The only other time any monsters had seen a sick human child was the first child who fell into the underground, and everyone knew how that whole thing ended. Sans isn't about to let the same thing happen to Frisk. Knowing that this sickness was a common thing helped, but also knowing the only sort of interaction any monster ever had with a sick human ended with the human dying wasn't the best thing for the skeleton to be thinking about. He knows that he might be worrying a bit too much over something that's supposedly common but he can't help but fear the worst. After a bit of reading Sans finally decided he should go to bed.

\----

The next morning Sans woke up to his phone again. He looked at the caller ID and saw Toriel.

“hey.”

“Hello Sans. Im sorry im calling so early, but I was wondering how Frisk was doing.”

“well, she's still asleep. her fever kept going up last night but she told me that's normal when humans first get sick.”

“Well did you take her to the doctor yet?” Tori practically yelled into the phone.

“i made the appointment, they were all booked up for yesterday so we’re going later today.”

 

“Alright well keep me posted, please.”

“sure thing tori.” The two then hung up. Sans looked at the clock and for as much as he wanted to go back to sleep he also wanted to take Frisks temperature and make her something to eat. He sighed while getting out of bed and went into the kitchen.

\----

Frisk woke up to the smell of chicken noodle soup. She opened her eyes to see there was a cookie tray on her nightstand. On it was the soup she smelled, some toast, juice, and a note.

hey frisk, its dad. im gonna be out for awhile. i have to pick up a few things and whatnot.grandpas here so if you need anything he can get it for you. be back soon.

Frisk smiled at the note, he probably went out to get something to break up her phlegm. She sat up and brought the tray to her lap. Before taking the first spoonful she grabbed the remote and put on another movie.

\----

Sans returned with some lemonade that was suppose to be good for breaking up phlegm. Sans poured her a glass then told her to get ready to go to the doctors.

The doctors visit was fairly short. He basically said that Sans was doing everything right and told them to take some medicine that they already had. If nothing else the visit to the doctor helped ease Sans nerves that everything would be ok.

\----

It was nearly 6 o’clock when the doorbell rang. Gaster opened the door and smiled at the yellow monster that was there.

 

“Hello child, how may I help you?”

“Im here to see Frisk. I have her homework.” The little armless monster smiled. Gaster let Monster Kid in and told him where Frisk’s room was.

Frisk’s face lit up when she saw Monster Kid in her doorway. She immediately thanked him for coming and for bringing her school work. MK came and sat down with her to watch the rest of a movie. No one was really bothered by the fact that MK was hanging out with Frisk while she was sick. Monsters couldn't catch human diseases.

“alright kid, time for another dose of medicine.” Sans announced walking in with a little cup of purple liquid and some juice. Frisks face quickly turned to one of disgust. “i know kiddo but you gotta take it.” Frisk sighed and took the two items. MK looked at her curious as to why she made the face she did. Frisk stared into the small cup of purple for a few moments before turning it upside down and into her mouth. Her face scrunched up and MK laughed at her silly face. She took a sip of the juice as quickly as she could. “good job kiddo. i think maybe monster kid should start heading home. i gave you the night time medicine so hopefully you'll get to sleep soon.”

“Alright, i’ll see you soon Frisk. Feel better.” MK said and left.

“Dad, I have a question?”

“what’s up?”

“Where’s mom and Asriel?”

“the king and queen had to take care of some stuff out of town for a few days, something about official business. sorry squirt. do you want to call them?”

“No i'll just text them. It puts less strain on my voice that way.”

“good idea. dinner should be ready in a few and after dinners over i'll run some water for you to take a bath. by the time your done the meds should start to kick in.”

\----

After dinner Frisk started texting Toriel. Sans walked into the room and saw the little girl smiling at her phone. “hey frisk. mind if i take your temperature again before you go into the bath?” Frisk sat up and took the thermometer from Sans. When it went off Frisks temperature had gone down a little bit, not much but a little. Sans still smiled knowing that she was a little better. He ruffled her hair and lead her to the bathroom.

When she came out she saw her toys were put away and her bed was made with fresh sheets. Sans came in and read her a bedtime story, she fell asleep before it was even over.

\----

The days went by and Frisk started to feel much better. Her temperature kept going down and she had seen nearly every movie in the house. Sans was finally able to sleep much better, as the thought if the first child left his mind. Torial came over before stopping home from her trip, Asgore and Asriel were with her. They all promised to bake Frisk a cinnamon butterscotch pie once she was totally better.

MK or Leah stopped by after school while she was sick to drop off school work. Sans had Frisk better and able to go back to school by Monday.

As he put her on the bus that morning he thought of the first child one more time. Frisk waved goodbye to him and the last thoughts of anything like that ever happening to Frisk left his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you again to Tat for requesting this! If anyone has anything they’d like to see just let me know!


	14. A New Family Member

How? How did Frisk get lost like this. She was on her way home from playing with Leah then decided to take what she thought was a shortcut through some alleys. Too bad it wasn't, now Frisk is lost in her own town. It wasn't dark out but Frisk was still fairly scared. She took out her phone and looked at the clock. 4:02 her dad just got off work she went into her contacts and called Sans.

“hey kid, what’s up?”

“Um...Dad, I'm lost?” She said nervously. There was a silence for a second on the other end of the phone.

“do you know the general area that you're in? weren't you with leah?”

“Yeah, but she started to feel sick so I decided i'd leave. I know i'm in town...somewhere.”

“kid you know i don't like it when you walk around town by yourself.”

“I know, i'm sorry. I just, I knew you had work and I didn't want to disturb you while you were working.”

“come on frisk you know i'd do anything for you. ok, here's what we’ll do. i’ll get into town and start checking ally's and what not. you start walking and try to find a main road or just a street sign.”

“Ok.”

“alright, call me when you find a street sign.”

The two hung up and Frisk began walking. The back alleys went behind buildings a lot and rarely opened up to a street. As she walked past some garbage cans she heard a noise. Turning on her heels she swallowed and looked at the cans. 

“Wh-Who’s there?”

“Bark!” A little white dog came out of one of the cans. It was the Annoying dog back from the underground, but why was he in garbage? Either way Frisk was happy to find a familiar face.

“Hey.” She smiled and went up to the little creature. She started to pet it and it leaned into her touch. She petted him a bit then he laid down on his side and she gave him a belly rub. “Do you know how to get to a main street?”Frisk asked and stopped rubbing his belly. The dog barked once more and then started to run. “H-Hey wait up!” The Annoying Dog had lead her to one of the town's main streets just like she asked. “Thank you!” Frisk squealed and hugged the dog. She then took out her phone and called her dad back. 

“hey where are you?”

“I'm on Forks road. Near the laundry mat.”

“i’ll be there in two seconds.” And just like that Sans was there. He looked down at the little dog next to Frisk. “is that the-”

“Annoying dog? Yeah, he’s the one that lead me here.” She smiled and rubbed his head. Sans smiled down at the dog and gave him a pet too.

“come on let's go home and we’ll give him a little something for helping you.” Sans said and put his arms around both of them before teleporting back. Frisk started petting the dog once they were home and it barked.

“AH! WHAT WAS THAT?” Papyrus yelled from the kitchen. Once Pap saw the dog he held up his wooden spoon and a colander like it was a sword and a shield. “WHAT IS THAT THING DOING HERE!?!” 

“he found frisk and lead her back to somewhere she knew so i could come get her.”

“FRISK WAS LOST?”

“yeah, so we're gonna give this little guy some treats. ya’ got any meat balls to spare?” Papyrus eyed all three of them clearly not happy that of all the dogs that could have helped his niece it was this one.

“Here.” Gaster said coming out of the kitchen with some meatballs on a paper plate. He set it down on the living room floor for the little white dog. Papyrus stood in shock staring at how his whole family was showing so much love to this little vermin.

“YOU TOO DAD?”

“He did help Frisk and he’s fairly cute.”

“Can we keep him Dad please!” Frisk begged Sans. 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Papyrus yelled once more.

“sorry kid but i'm with pap on this one.”

“Why not?”

“well, he isn't just a dog frisk. he's a monster, you remember all the dog monsters you met in the underground right? sorry kid but with how many dog monsters we know i just wouldn't feel comfortable keeping one as a pet. nonetheless one that's actually one of the monsters.”

“Oh, yeah. I hadn't thought about that…” Frisk looked down disappointed. “Well, can we get a dog?”

“eh, i don't really know how dogamy, dogaressa, doggo, or greater dog would feel about that.”

“Oh…”

“i’ll tell you what. how about tomorrow we go to a shelter or pet store or something and you can get a cat.” 

“But wouldn't that be weird for catty and...is burgerpants a cat?”

“i think so, but were not really friends with them. at least not like we are with the dog monsters. also both of them moved out of town.”

“Ok, let's do it!”  
~~~~~  
The next day the family was getting ready to go to the shelter. 

“Ok! I'm ready!” Frisk yelled and came down the stairs. She was finally wearing the blue sweatshirt that looked like Sans’ jacket. 

“Frisk you look adorable in that.” Gaster smiled.

“YOU DO! JUST DON'T START TAKING AFTER HIM.” Pap yelled.

“heh, come on baby bones let's get going.” Sans said and ruffled her hair.  
~~~~~  
At the shelter Frisk walked around looking at all the cats. As she walked by one of the cages she suddenly stopped. There was three gray tabby cats in one cage. She smiled and pointed to the one in the back. “That one.”

“are you sure kid? theres still plenty of-”

“No, that's the one.” she said and put her fingers through the holes. The other two cats were playing with one of the toys, but the one that she picked out saw her and came over. It started to lick her with its rough tongue. 

“heh, alright i'll go get someone.”  
~~~~~  
Frisk sat on the living room floor and let her new friend out of the cat carrier. It walked out and rubbed itself against her.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO CALL IT YET?”

“I'm not too sure.” 

“well you don't have to decide today. sleep on it.”  
~~~~~  
Frisk had spent the rest of the day playing with her new friend. After Frisk went to bed Sans was up watching tv until he heard a certain someone jumping. The tiny kitten was trying to jump onto the couch. Sans smiled then used his magic to lift it up. The kitten walked over Sans and rested itself on his belly. Sans started to pet the little creature. If cats are as lazy as he hears they are then this is the start to a beautiful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Any ideas of what Frisk should call her new kitten? 
> 
> Thank you to ilovecartoonsgirl for suggesting the idea about Frisk getting lost!  
> Thank you to Emerald and Lazulite and Mozart's Fantasy for suggesting for frisk to get a pet!  
> And Thank you to SneaselXRiolu for suggesting that Sans calls Frisk baby bones.
> 
> I really appreciate all the suggestions and once I saw the one about frisk getting lost and the pet one I knew I had to put them together. 
> 
> I do want to apologize to Emerald and Lazulite, who said that Annoying Dog should be the pet. But i just don't see the monsters of the house being ok with having another monster as a pet.


	15. Missed Birthdays

A/N: Choosing a name for the kitten was harder than I thought it was going to be. Mainly because i'm the type of person that likes to make everyone happy and it bothers me when I can't. So many of you gave me options for names. I talked to my best friend about it (she has helped me with so much of this fanfic and she doesn't even like undertale.) and she said I should put all the names that everyone suggested and make one really long name. I considered it. But ultimately I ended up choosing…  
~~~~~  
“Arial!” Frisk smiled at the kitten in her arms.   
“how’d you come up with that name kiddo?” Sans asked as the family sat at the table for breakfast.

“I went on the computer last night and looked up some fonts. I thought Arial sounded like a good one.” The skeletons all nodded their heads in agreement. Arial sounded like a perrrrfect name for a cat living in a family full of fonts. 

The family finished eating then Frisk left to go play with Arial. Gaster and Sans were doing the dishes. Well, mostly Gaster. 

“Is Frisk’s birthday coming up?”

“huh?”

“Well i was just wondering why you just decided to get her a cat.”

“well i wasn't going to let her have a dog. almost every dog monster was mine and paps co-workers in the underground. not to mention they all lived in snowdin with us. i’d be too weird for her to have a pet dog. and her birthday was months ago dad.” Sans told him. Gaster turned over to him. 

“It was?”

“yeah, hers and paps.”

“Oh…”

“you ok dad?”

“Yes, sorry about that.”

“don't apologize. dad if something's bothering you, you can tell me. is it because you missed their birthdays?”

“I came back to you all not long after Papyrus’ birthday didn't I?”

“yeah. dad if you feel so bad about missing their birthdays then let's have a small celebration here.”

“That sounds like a great idea Sans.”  
~~~~~  
Gaster had gone out that day and came back in time for dinner. He walked in the door holding a cake with Frisk and Papyrus’ names on it. He had two bags with him. He set the cake down on the table and told Sans to call Frisk and Pap. 

“Grandpa whats going on?”

“Well Sans pointed out to me that i missed both of your birthdays. So we're going to have a small celebration of our own.” He told them Frisk and Papyrus’ faces lit up. Frisk called Arial over and the kitten sat on her lap as the family gathered around to sing happy (late) birthday. Then it was present time. “Here you are, my son.” He handed Pap a birthday bag. Inside was a Rubik’s cube.

“WOWWIE! IS THIS A PUZZLE?”

“Yes, apparently it's one that's quite popular with humans. Also there's more.” He told him. Papyrus reached into the bag and pulled out papers. 

“WHAT IS THIS DAD?”

“Its papers for some things i ordered for you. One is for a beside table of a Rubik’s cube. The rest are for the last few action figures you need to complete your collection.”

“THANK YOU SO MUCH DAD!” The skeleton threw himself at his father to give him a hug. Gaster laughed and hugged him back.

“Now for you frisk.” He said and handed her a bag. Frisk reached in and pulled out a box. She unwrapped the paper and her face lit up. It was a Nintendo 3ds. Gaster even got a few games for her. Nintendogs + cats, Pokemon, and Mario kart. 

“Thank you grandpa!”  
~~~~~  
A/N: Thank you to everyone for suggesting names.   
Thank you to Rosie Vulpes for suggesting a font, and thank you to Glaceon of shadow for suggesting one as well. I loved many of the names you guys came up with (runners up were Whiskey, Cadet, and Pawly(Pawly was suggested by my best friend)) and even thought about doing a font before i asked you guys for ideas. When you guys suggested it i decided to actually open up my word program and look at the fonts. Until i realized i've written this entire fanfic in Arial font. Mostly because it's just the default for google docs but still. It also made me think of the little mermaid. 

Next chapter Frisk will try out her new games.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok so for the record this is going to be a story that takes place as if the badtime lines never happened. So no Chara. Just happy things. There isn't enough cute things with a father figure Sans as i wish there was and as Koopaprincesswendy pointed out. They actually inspired me to write this fic from the post linked below. Anyway thank you and i love you and i hate you for inspiring me to do this. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3
> 
> http://koopaprincesswendy.tumblr.com/post/133500110583/you-know-what-i-need-more-of-father-figure


End file.
